SasuSaku: by gixds20
by gixds20
Summary: Sakura y la venganza, ¿son dos nombres compatibles?. Erotismo light xD, kakasaku y SasuSaku


Bueno, este es mi historia más reciente, un SasuSaku xD. Este fic comencé a escribirlo antes de la entrada del 2008 con propósito de publicarlo para San Valentín... lo publiqué, pero no he podido terminarlo xDDD. En realidad este es un relato meramente corto en cuanto a capítulos se refiere, tengo pensado hacer sólo 4 o 5 capítulos.

Esta historia contiene escenas eróticas que catalogo como light , pasada la advertencia, presento el fic:

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sintió su mirada acariciarle por unos momentos, mientras una sonrisa brotaba en su rostro

Sintió su mirada acariciarle por unos momentos, mientras una sonrisa brotaba en su rostro. El contacto era tan cercano que podía sentir el roce de sus pestañas, mientras se deslizaban suavemente por la piel de su mejilla, revoloteando tal cual mariposa.

-Espera…- musitó la joven- … me haces cosquillas

El aleteo continuó, mientras recorrían su rostro hasta encontrarse con sus ojos entrecerrados. A lo poco sintió el calor de su respiración, que emanaba de su boca, posando sobre su piel, buscando incesante el suave contacto de sus labios.

- Lo sé…

Sus cuerpos desnudos bailaron entre la oscuridad salvadora que les proporcionaba aquella habitación, mientras afuera las llamas, en su tarea destinada, les buscaban sin descanso. Se gozaban mutuamente, y sin poder decirlo, deseaban no terminar, deseaban que la luz no dejase de entrar por la ventana, dando por terminado el encuentro.

-¿Puedes oírlo?- susurró Sasuke Uchiha al oído de su mujer, mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, tal cual fiera bestia acorralando a su pobre víctima moribunda- ¿eres capaz de verlo? Aquel griterío en el exterior… y todo por ti, todo ha sido culpa tuya

- No…- respondió Sakura, acomodando su cuerpo entre el refugio del pecho de su hombre- … no puedo ver nada, tu cabeza me tapa la vista de la ventana

-Es una lástima… desde aquí puedo ver el reflejo de las llamas en la pared, la luz incandescente de la destrucción en este lugar

- Sasuke, guarda silencio, o tendré que irme…

- No, no te lo permitiré… sólo quince minutos más

- Es un tiempo del cual no dispongo...

Basta ya, dijo el corazón de Sakura; a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogaba permanecer en aquel lugar, su ética, y su trabajo, le obligaban a marchar.

- Basta ya, tengo que irme

Sus brazos se desencadenaron, permitiéndose así respirar su propio aire de nueva cuenta. Poco más de una hora habían estado compartiendo la misma atmósfera, el mismo colchón, y el mismo ritmo al latir del corazón. Sakura se separó del muchacho, desviando la mirada apenada; después de medio año aún no se acostumbraba a la figura desnuda de su amante, mucho menos aún a la imagen de la suya, desnuda también, unida a la de él.

Bajó la cabeza, buscando su ropa entre el oscuro piso. Tanteó la madera con la yema de los dedos, hasta que dio con la blusa de cremallera, la alzó y comenzó a ponérsela. Entonces percibió el movimiento del colchón; viró levemente su perfil, para poder ver a Sasuke, quien abandonaba la cama para dirigirse a la ventana, en donde permaneció varios segundos, observando impasible las casas de aquella villa arder.

Sakura le abandonó, con el rostro serio, para volver a la tarea de vestirse. Una vez se hubiera calado los pantalones y arreglado el cabello, se marcharía. No miraría atrás, simplemente saldría por la puerta, con el sólo recuerdo de su cuerpo posado sobre la ventana acomodándose en sus recuerdos, y el cuál le bastaría para poder sobrevivir a la espera de volver a verse, otra vez, una vez más…

- Hoy le mataré- dijo de pronto el joven Uchiha, atrayendo la atención de la chica, quien simplemente paró de anudarse el listón de las botas. El silencio se hizo, y ninguna respuesta emergió de sus labios. ¿Cómo podría responder a eso? Tanto tiempo esperando esas palabras, tanto tiempo ansiando que aquella frase emergiera de su garganta, tanto tiempo rezando por la anhelada justicia, pero ahora…

-¿Me has escuchado? - volvió a intentar Sasuke- he dicho que…

- Si - interrumpió Sakura - te escuché

- ¿Y que piensas sobre eso? he tomado la decisión esta mañana

-¿Porqué… tan de repente?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿No es acaso esto lo que querías? lo haré por ti

- Si… lo quiero, porque tú me lo has prometido, sólo por eso lo anhelo

- … te prometo que hoy le mataré, y que vengaré la muerte de tu maestra, y de tus amigos…

-Sasuke… - corrigió la joven mirándole tiernamente - mi maestra, y NUESTROS amigos, por favor

- Te equivocas, jamás fueron mis amigos, ni si quiera tú Sakura, jamás te consideré de esa forma

- Entonces ¿porqué lo harás? ¿Por qué le matarás si no es porque me consideras tu amiga? ¿Qué soy para ti?

- No podría responder a tu pregunta en este momento

- ¡Eh!

Sakura se puso de pie, abandonando el intento de arreglar su cabello en una trenza; aún tenía la mitad del cabello libre, el cual ondeó con la brisa caliente al momento en que Sasuke abrió la ventana. Se miraron un momento, más nadie pronunció palabra, hasta que él se percató de que ella procedía a escapar, atravesando su ágil cuerpo por el marco de la ventana. Le sostuvo de un brazo, para detenerla, mientras que la acercaba a si mismo. Sakura sintió de nuevo el contacto con su piel, cálida, más el contacto con su mirada fue fría… como siempre.

- Espera, no puedo dejar que te marches aún

-¿De que hablas? suéltame

- no lo haré, bésame

Y acto seguido intentó atacar sus labios, con la característica agresividad con la que solía robarle los suspiros, y los deseos. Varias veces ya se había aprovechado de ella, de la debilidad que su cuerpo profesaba al momento de besarle, tras esa impotencia que surgía en sus músculos, que le impedía escapar de él. Él lo sabía, y ella también, pero eso no importaba al momento de encontrarse… sin embargo ahora era diferente. Sakura sólo atinó a dejar caer su cuerpo, fingiendo un desmayo hacia el frío suelo de madera. El Uchiha no la sostuvo, ni si quiera hizo el mínimo intento por evitar la caída, por lo que las rodillas de la chica terminaron por chocar pesadamente contra el piso.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó, sin levantar la vista hacia él

- Tú lo sabes

- No, Sasuke, no lo sé…

- Entonces no tienes porqué saberlo. Siéntete satisfecha de que estoy aquí, para ti…

- ¡¡No lo estas!!- exclamó Sakura, estrellando con rabia los puños contra la madera- tu cuerpo está aquí, conmigo… pero no sé que decir de tu mente

- No hay nada que decir, deja las cosas como están

- Me has dicho que me necesitas- continuó Haruno sin prestar atención a sus palabras, sumida en aquel sentimiento que la ahogaba- que me deseas, pero tus acciones dicen lo contrario… no sé a qué fiar, si a las palabras que me dices, o a las que callas

No hubo respuesta a esto. La figura aún desnuda del amante posaba tranquilamente al borde de la ventana, observando con serenidad las ocurrencias del exterior, tal cual se tratasen del pasar del viento en una cabaña en la montaña, en vez de una serie de actos crueles, sanguinarios y bélicos. Sakura no levantó la mirada, ni si quiera cuando sintió que su pesada mano posaba por sobre su cabeza, tal cual imitando el intento de consolar a una niña desolada. La caricia continuó algunos segundos, esperando la reacción de la joven.

- Levántate- ordenó Sasuke Uchiha con voz suave, pero autoritaria, mientras revolvía el cabello de ella

-¿Para qué? no quiero hacerlo, no quiero verte la cara

-¿Estás llorando? levántate

- Sakura…

-¿Porqué habría de llorar?

- Levántate

Y la chica se levantó. Era ya inútil resistirse, aunque Sakura fuese obstinada en alejarse, su cuerpo siempre terminaba traicionándola. Era curioso de ver el que sus piernas obedeciesen más la orden de Sasuke, que a la orden de su propia dueña.

Se volvieron a ver, frente a frente, y el joven vio que, como lo había sospechado, ella había llorado. Sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y las constantes noches en vela, escapaban de él, como si de un miedo se tratase.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, dando a entrever que ya no permitiría el diálogo, después de todo el Uchiha si estaba tratando con una niña desolada.

Desde la muerte de Tsunade, a manos del líder de Akatsuki, la aún joven e inexperta Sakura había iniciado su búsqueda de la venganza, arrastrando con ella a todos sus amigos, quienes le acompañaron a tan peligrosa travesía buscando protegerle y ayudarle. Al final terminó siendo ella la única sobreviviente.

Como consecuencia hubo el caos en la villa de la Hoja, tras tomar el control el viejo Danzou, el líder de la división raíz en el ANBU. Tras esto hubo guerra, y desolación, y cada shinobi con edad para pelear fue mandado a las líneas enemigas. Ella había sido mandada con Shizune como parte del grupo médico de ayuda; pero… los ninjas morían a diario, y de ella era la única culpa.

En vez de luchar codo a codo en el campo de batalla, y de curar las heridas de aquellos que arriesgaban la vida, ella gozaba con su amante, y se perdía en la inmensidad de sus caricias. O eso es lo que parecía ser ante los ojos del mundo, pero en realidad la situación era diferente.

Ambos abogaban por una causa distinta, ambos ambicionaban un final distinto, ambos buscaban conseguir en el otro una meta… en resumen, ambos se utilizaban.

Sakura tenía un objetivo, y dormía cada noche con la idea de completar su venganza, con la esperanza de que al siguiente día el odio acumulado en ella le permitiese separar sentimiento, y acción. Con el anhelo de retener a Sasuke para poder cumplir su meta, y de ese modo su venganza, Sakura se entregaba a él en cuerpo, intentando resguardar su alma de una posible confusión, pero que no siempre lograba.

Mientras más le veía, mientras más le escuchaba, mientras más le sentía… más recordaba el amor que un día llegó a profesar por él, y más difícil se le hacía el evitar volver a amarle.

Le amó, le olvidó… y ahora fingía amarle de nueva cuenta, pero ¿Qué tan cierto era esto? ni la propia Sakura lo sabía.

Sabía que Sasuke la utilizaba, y se apoyaba de esa conjetura para alejar su corazón de él; sin embargo no había podido deducir lo que el joven Uchiha ganaría con tal contrato. Sakura no podía imaginarse lo que él estuviese buscando ¿satisfacer sus más burdos instintos? quizás era eso, o cualquier otra cosa más. Después de todo él jamás había mencionado nada, ninguna exigencia, más que poder compartir con ella algunos momentos de calor cada tanto. ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo penetrar esa coraza llena de espinas? Quizás ni si quiera valía el adivinarlo; cuando Sakura preguntaba, él simplemente respondía "Tú lo sabes".

- Es hora de irme- murmuró Sakura, evitando aún la mirada de Sasuke.

- Espera… sólo un poco más

- Lo siento, mi capitana me estará necesitando en estos momentos

- Es por eso que he dicho que esperes solamente un poco más

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Espera a que caiga el sol- respondió Uchiha posando su vista en la ventana, esquivando él ahora la de Sakura, quien confundida le observaba- no es seguro para ti salir en estos momentos

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Ese ha sido el plan, no se marcharan de la villa hasta el anochecer

- Entonces vendrán en tu busca… es aún más peligroso que me quede aquí

- No, yo iré a su encuentro; es por eso que permanecerás en este lugar hasta que me marche, entonces podrás estar segura de que ya no hay peligro en la aldea

- Pero… mi capitana, ella podría necesitar ayuda

- Olvídala, podrían herirte

Sakura le observó insistente, los ojos de Sasuke aún posaban en un punto en el exterior; era ahora él quien le castigaba con indiferencia. Aquello encogió su corazón de sobremanera, y, para sorpresa de ella, le hizo sentir mal.

Era ya demasiado, no podía evitarlo.

Observó a Sasuke, su Sasuke, desnudo ante ella, en esa pose casi mágica, hecha para ella, sólo para ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que él buscaba, pero, de alguna manera, en momentos, sentía que quizás ella podía ser, y sólo quizás lo que él estuviese buscando. Había caído de nuevo, y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de nueva manera. ¿Cómo había sucedido que ni siquiera se había percatado? eran esos momentos, en que Sasuke le pertenecía, y ella le pertenecía a él, que se habían acumulado hasta llenarle el pecho, la cabeza y el corazón. Para su mala suerte Sakura Haruno se había vuelto a enamorar de la misma persona.

Se volvió a sentir mal, pero ahora por ella. Tanto le había costado olvidar aquel amor enfermizo, que le hizo sufrir hasta sudar lágrimas y, por más que quisiese, el intentar no mezclar trabajo con placer no había funcionado.

- Sasuke…- dijo de pronto, mientras abrazaba a su amante y recostaba su revuelta cabeza por sobre su pecho- … me confundes

- … ¿Qué haces?

- Te abrazo ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en la espalda del muchacho, aprisionándolo, sintiendo por sobre la ropa el calor que aquel cuerpo desnudo aún emanaba tras la apasionada pelea de hacia unos minutos. El aroma de su piel, aún sudorosa, le atraía de una forma desquiciante, y el sentir su respiración emanar de su sensual boca, chocar contra los pequeños cabellos de su frente, le aturdía… quiso besarle, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Si caía en la tentación de probar sus labios una vez más, simplemente se fundiría en ellos y no sería capaz de dejarlos.

Sasuke le observó, mientras la temblorosa Sakura luchaba por dejarle ir. De pronto el abrazo fue correspondido, y los brazos de este rodearon la tenue cintura de la chica. Su piel reaccionó, mientras el escalofrío viajaba por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al último cabello bajo su nuca. No había una sola partícula de su ser que no estuviera en ese momento apegada a él, que no estuviese disuelta entre su fragante aroma de hombre.

- Entonces…- murmuró él al oído de ella, haciéndole palpitar- … ¿no te marcharás?

- Sasuke- musitó la chica con un hilo de voz- … si no quieres que me marche hazlo ahora…

- Hazlo ahora, hazlo ya… o correré y me marcharé… vuelve a tomarme, vuelve a hacerme tuya, hazme el amor una vez más…

* * *

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

by Gixds20_


End file.
